


【火焰纹章风花雪月】冬夜黎明

by Prototype_Jing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 火焰纹章：风花雪月
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, ntr, 未亡人设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_Jing/pseuds/Prototype_Jing
Summary: 明明在女神塔已经接受了诚实正直的青狮帝弥托利，答应一直陪伴他走下去，可内心依然被调皮开朗的金鹿级长所吸引。第一章：5年后贝雷丝回到大修道院，找到了帝弥托利，和其他青狮学院的学生重逢。某个夜晚，得到了老师回来消息的库罗德偷偷潜入了贝老师的房间。第二章：战争结束后，大司教贝雷丝嫁给了国王帝弥托利，夫妻之间却发生了争吵。第三章：战争结束约20年后，在宗教改革艰难地推行到一半时，帝弥托利却因病去世。他去世前嘱咐贝雷丝前往邻国帕迈拉寻求帕迈拉国王库罗德的帮助。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, 帝弥托利/贝雷丝, 库罗德/贝雷丝
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. 金色黎明

**Author's Note:**

> 青狮线贝老师。NTR情节，请注意避雷。第三章帝弥托利去世，贝雷丝为未亡人。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5年后贝雷丝回到大修道院，找到了帝弥托利，和其他青狮学院的学生重逢。某个夜晚，得到了老师回来消息的库罗德偷偷潜入了贝老师的房间。

月光如尘，散落在翻窗而入之人的肩头。他的五官在微弱的烛光中近不可辨。他的影子在地上难以察觉地游移，落在了陈旧的床榻前。

那一刻，刚从浅眠中惊醒全身警戒的贝雷丝松开了枕下防身用的短刀，试探地叫出了一个名字。

"库罗德…？"

"老师，"人影回应，声音是陌生的低沉。虽然带着疲惫干哑的笑意，叹息间却是满是安心释然。"你果然回来了，我得都快等成石像了。"

仅从青狮学级曾经的学生们了解到的只言片语的同盟国近况完全不够她想象。掀开霉气的被子，贝雷丝急切又欣喜，在床上膝行而前，靠近那个矗立床尾的男人，她曾经的学生。她迫切想要看清他，下意识地伸手想要和从前那般抚摸他的发丝，不知为何，手却踌躇地停在了半空。

库罗德胸腔内发出一声轻笑，很然地握住了她的手，略略低头，将它们贴向了自己的脸庞。

掌心下温度传来，贝雷丝终于确定自己并不是在做没有实感的梦。

曾经活力的少年如今已变得沉稳。他剪去了辫子，下巴上蓄起了一圈胡子。青涩稚嫩感消失地无影无踪，半边阴影的脸部线条显得硬朗成熟。

贝雷丝看着库罗德时，库罗德也回望着她，仔细端详着她的脸，她的身体，确认着她的情况。"五年来，老师真是一点没变。"

最后他终于放下心来，扯过老师胡乱搭在椅背的斗篷，环上面前睡衣单薄的她。

"只是想不到大修道院竟然破败到这种程度。冬天墙面透风还真是冷呢。"他一屁股坐了贝雷丝的床沿。

"你能回来真的是太好了。重建修道院，驱赶盗贼一直人手不够。"贝雷丝欣慰。

这些日子，与青狮学级的学生们重逢的喜悦很快就被现状的残酷所消磨殆尽。

塞罗司骑士团还没来及重新整顿，加尔古玛库大修道院因战乱残破不堪，周围森林里扫荡不尽的贼人，还有极速扩张的帝国虎视眈眈。

然而让最让贝雷丝心痛是她曾经悉心指导的学生，品行端正性格温和的帝弥托利，她引以为傲的法嘉斯王国的青狮小王子，如今被折磨得不成人样。五年间，他失去了最好的同伴，失去了一只眼。性格大变，精神也变得恍惚和多疑。

一想到这些，她就不免黯然。

如今库罗德的到来似乎是这些日子唯一一件值得高兴的事了。

她伸手想要将床头微光的油灯拨得更凉亮。

没想到库罗德却按住了她手。

"我想，还是不要让别人发现半夜老师的房间里有其他人比较好。"他解释道。

"为什么…"贝雷丝一怔，随后她似乎明白了什么。

"你…不是来加入我们的？"她犹疑地开口。

库罗德怔了怔，似乎惊讶于老师问出不现实的问题。

他思索着组织语言，揉了揉自己卷曲的发丝："怎么说呢？其实，看到老师真的安然无恙地回来，我已经满足了。" 他带着贝雷丝所熟悉的那种轻松语调，答非所问。

贝雷丝跪坐在床上，借着烛光视线在他的眉眼处游移，等着他接下来的话语，难以挪开眼睛。

看着贝雷丝期待的神色，库罗德却不再开口，二人之间陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。

"我的龙还在女神塔塔顶，不能在这里久留。"库罗德最终还是启唇。

说完，他下意识地躲避了满脸难以置信的贝雷丝的目光。

"怎么会这样…"贝雷丝喃喃。

"喂喂，老师，你搞清楚现在是什么情况了么。" 库罗德嗓音低沉沙哑道，像是有些气恼凭空消失五年了的老师的不食烟火。"我现在是雷斯塔同盟国的盟主。能勉强维持雷斯塔亲帝国派和反帝国派的统一就已经不错了。要是和法嘉斯王国名义上已被处刑的反帝国叛军青狮王子站在一起的话，可要够我受了…"

说着，库罗德仿佛想到了什么似的，忽然回头，半开玩笑半认真地问："还是说，老师愿意和我一起回同盟国。"

贝雷丝望着他，嘴唇动了动，却发不出一个音。

即便是早有准备，见老师如此神情，库罗德还是难免心中一酸。很快他又调整了心态，自嘲道："没想到五年过去了，在我和帝弥托利之间，老师还是选择的他。更何况他如今是这样的情况…老师这样的性格怎么会放得下…"

"库罗德…"贝雷丝歉意地念出他的名字。

难道她就如此迟钝，不知就在她苏醒后短短几天内，库罗德便从里刚一路来到加尔古库玛大修道院，目的就是想要亲眼看她一眼。

跟他所料定的一样，贝雷丝给不了他想要的。他却还是抛下了手上的一切事务风尘仆仆地出现在了她面前。

"你知道答案，为什么又要问出来？"贝雷丝开口，内心复杂。

库罗德叹气，像是对着虚空自言自语："这么长时间了。有些事情该过去的，早就应该让它过去。"

随即他转向贝雷丝，"呐，老师，你还记得舞会那晚的女神塔上我说的话么？如今想来我居然一直在说自己的野心呢。"他自嘲地笑起来。"有时候我在想，若是那时我向帝弥托利那样说出想和老师永远在一起的话，是不是事情就不一样了？"

"你那时没有离开？"贝雷丝吃惊。"你听到了我和帝弥托利的话？"

"嗯，"库罗德苦笑，"如今后悔也没什么用了。"

然后他站起了身，脸上浮现起少有的正色。接下来的话语，他无论如何也无法轻松地说出。

"老师，今晚我离去后，将来不管发生什么，都不会和从前的情谊又半分牵扯。到时候，若是刀剑相向，请不要有丝毫心软动摇。"

贝雷丝望着他，心中万种情绪划过。她没有想到重逢不过片刻，她有一肚子话还未说出，话题就进行到了这里。这个时候她才终于明白了库罗德的来意。

如今芙朵拉的大地一片动乱。他知道归来的贝雷丝选择了法嘉斯王国的帝弥托利。在前途未卜之时，他作为雷斯塔诸侯同盟的盟主，或许某一日就会成为法嘉斯的敌人。所以他是来和自己的老师，和五年前的自己做最后的了断。

可是如果真有刀剑相向的那一日，贝雷丝的天帝之剑，真的能对准她的金鹿么？

贝雷丝眼神闪动。她缓缓摇头："我做不到。"

库罗德看着她，心中陡然升起了一阵急躁之感。

自己这些天好不容易做好的决心，简简单单地就被老师否决。或许是常听老师教导的习惯所致，他居然一时半会儿找不出反驳的词汇。更或许，在他见到贝雷丝的那一刻起，本以为戒断的五年前的回忆再次撩拨起了他的内心。

那是17岁的自己作为大修道院士官学校的学生，在床上辗转反侧，心心念念琢磨着要从青狮学级法嘉斯的帝弥托利王子那里抢过自己钟意的贝雷丝老师。

是他在半夜三更，对着老师朗诵自己写的咏叹芙朵拉和贝雷丝老师的奇怪的诗句时，披着睡衣红着脸开门，劝说他回去的贝雷丝老师。

那是毫不犹豫地将训练用剑击落他武器的老师。是在失去她的父亲后，愿意借出父亲的日记向他敞开心扉接受他安抚的老师。更是他短暂的士官学校时代真心爱慕过的，和他有着肌肤之亲的女人。

从前点滴的记忆如同洪水一般冲垮了他的决绝，他忽然觉得方才说的"以后不会和从前的情谊有半分牵扯"是多么的可笑。

"我还是真没出息啊。"在那一刻，他的理想他的野心完全被抛诸脑后。库罗德终于伸出了双手，抱住了贝雷丝。

"今晚，就今晚，太阳升起的时候就把你还给那头发了疯的狮子。"

贝雷丝巨震。她知道那是他对他自己最后的一次让步。成年男人的怀抱让她几乎喘不过气来。她下意识地挪动了却被锁得更紧。

"库罗德…"

她最终合上双眼，手缓缓的覆盖上了库罗德后背，像曾经无数次做的那样轻抚着他背脊，只感觉到掌下人微微颤抖。

带着长期用弓磨出茧的大手，撩起她单薄的睡裙，滑过她的臀部，贴上了她赤裸的腰腹。

"请…温柔一些。"贝雷丝双臂搂着他的脖颈，在他倾身将她压倒在床榻上时，靠在他的肩窝处低声请求。

"嗯。"回应声沙哑。然后双唇被他的封上，贝雷丝再也开口不能。

她摸索着，扯下他肩头的斗篷，解开他的领口。成年男性的身体早不像从前的那般精瘦。贝雷丝意外于少年的变化，手指滑过他宽阔的胸口，描绘着肌肉的深刻的沟壑。她觉得新奇又感慨，仿佛做着没有实感梦。

月光下，雪白的手扶着黝黑的结实臂膀。她赤裸的胸口紧贴在他的，挪动间只觉得他胸前的乳头硬如石子擦过了她瘫软的双乳。

纤细而略带羞耻的性感刺激着贝雷丝的神经，她肩头陡然颤栗。库罗德却以为她畏寒。伸手拉过了被子，覆盖在了二人身上。被子蒙头，下一瞬间他便被霉味呛了一口。

贝雷丝不由地轻笑出声。手指卷着他的发丝，心中怜爱。

不管过去多少岁月，就算已经长大成人，变得成熟可靠，她依然觉得他还是自己教导的可爱学生。

这是一种极为奇特的感觉。分明眼前的男人已早不受她教导约束。如果他愿意，可以轻而易举地从她身上掠夺他想要的一切。可贝雷丝知道他绝不会这么做。相反，她感觉若是她现在做出什么请求，或许眼前这个男人能为她做任何事。

像是不满老师的笑声，库罗德在贝雷丝纤细的脖颈处咬了一口，一路轻吻用下巴的胡子扎着她胸前细嫩的肌肤。

视线被被子遮盖在一片黑暗中，所有的感官似乎被放大数倍。

贝雷丝看不见库罗德，只能感觉得到他的舌尖在她的身体上游走。他的手禁锢着她的腰肢。五年前被他埋藏在身体里的火种被重新点燃，熟悉感觉将她的思绪一下子拉回了过去。

难抑的叹息从她口中滑出，像是惊呼又像是啜泣。她不禁伸出手，捧起身下的那颗头颅，手指擦过他左耳的冰凉坚硬的耳饰，陷进他卷曲短发之中，痉挛地扣在他的头骨。

"库罗德…那个药…为什么…"

她抽搐地问他。他却吻着她的双乳，用齿尖轻轻噬咬。

"老师，这不是你想要的么…能短暂地忘却痛苦的药。"他低声呢喃，有力的手温柔却不容拒绝地分开了她软绵的腿。"什么都不要想…帝弥托利给不了你的东西，我可以。"

这句话她一直记得。

正直的青狮王子在她面前时时都恪守骑士的精神和荣誉。就算在她失去父亲的那段艰难的时刻，他的安抚问候也没有逾越身份半步。

恨意和悲伤吞噬的，她彻夜难眠，只有拜托库罗德能为她调制可以使她安宁忘却痛苦的药剂。可他带来的却是另外的东西。一段能够占满她脑子，让她无暇多想的亲密关系。

失去的亲人，需要新的亲人来代替。没有的话，那就找一个吧。

他的逻辑简单粗暴地可怕。

她可以指责他出格背德罔顾教会礼法，却无法忽略沉迷其中的自己。

或许库罗德带来的正是她所想要的，出乎意料却情理之中的事物。一个她那温恭直谅的小狮子无法给予她的事物。

五年前，他是她悲痛时的疗伤药。她则是他的少年时的旖旎梦。而五年后的今日，芙朵拉飘渺虚无的未来就是这无依无托的情事的闭幕之帘。

"老师…"库罗德在她唇齿间低语。鼻尖贴着她的。双手熟悉的爱抚和腰部的律动让贝雷丝呻吟，神思涣散。

闭目的黑暗中，本以为淡忘的记忆变得越来越清晰。仿佛时间从未流逝，一切都倒退回过去，什么都没有发生过。

金鹿学级的级长趴在她的怀中，清晨的阳光照射着少年黝黑赤裸的后背，就像是惹人怜爱的漂亮的小兽。贝雷丝轻抚他的后颈，感受到的暖意融融的和平让她既是现在也难以忘却。

那是她记住他的最好的。贝雷丝喘息着抬首，寻找亲吻着他的眉眼和双唇。记忆中的少年和如今成熟的男人重叠在了一起，被芙朵拉黎明的曙光嵌上了道炫目的金色。


	2. 冬夜-不要随便发脾气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，别以为我会像其他人一样迁就你的脾气！你的政务和你床上表现一样差劲！”  
> by 贝老师
> 
> 青狮线游戏主线剧情结束后的故事。法嘉斯神圣王国帝弥托利和赛罗司教大司教贝雷丝夫妻两人发生了争吵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青狮线贝老师，帝弥主场

天帝之霸剑在空中游走，精准地击破了安装了魔石的怪鸟的障壁。

身边几名修道士开始吟唱起来，魔法阵渐渐显现，从中腾起的熊熊火焰，顿时将怪鸟困在了其中。

贝雷丝集中精神，再次甩开了天帝之剑，准备给怪鸟最后一击时，却被怪鸟濒死前扇翅带起的飓风给掀得失去了平衡。

她眼看着怪鸟的利爪抓向她的脸颊，下意识地抬手格挡。

"老师！"

伴随着身后一声焦急的呼喊，耳畔尖锐的呼啸破空而来，只见英雄遗产阿莱德巴尔之枪暴虐地刺穿了怪鸟的胸口，将镶嵌的魔石击得粉碎。失去了魔力供给的怪鸟顿时如同断线风筝从半空掉落下来。

倒在地上的贝雷丝抚胸定神，她很清楚自己差一点就没命了。真不愧是超大攻击范围的阿莱德巴尔。

说到阿莱德巴尔…她顿时皱眉。

铁蹄铮铮由远及近，骑士们从她的身后冲进了胶着的战局。青狮旗帜翻飞，很快就将怪鸟们的分别团团围住。顿时，喊杀声，念咒声，以及怪鸟的哀鸣响彻密林，

贝雷丝的身后，法嘉斯神圣王国的年轻的国王从马上跃下，金属的甲胄碰撞发出了哐哐的声音。他走到贝雷丝身边，绅士地向她伸出手，示意她扶着自己。

贝雷丝却别过头去，扶着国王的侍从达斯卡人杜笃站了起来。

"老师，你没有事真是太好了。"沉默寡言的杜笃难得开口。他提着银斧，时刻提防着怪鸟突破骑士团的围攻向他们袭来。

披着蓝色斗篷装饰着厚厚皮草的国王有些尴尬地收回了手。他只得先暂时放弃理会没有给他好脸色的贝雷丝，迈开长腿，从怪鸟尸体上拔下插着的魔枪，用尸体擦着枪头秽物。

贝雷丝的丝袜被划破了，大腿上留下了两道抓痕，膝盖也被擦伤了。

国王转过身时，正看见她拿自己的袖子遮着自己的伤处。心里的余火顿时燃起。

几个小时前，两人才大吵了一架，目前算是在冷战中。

贝雷丝本来准备说两句硬气点的话，比如"不需要你的帮助"之类的，看他的神色变得阴沉可怕，话到嘴边又生生地给吃了回去，只是扬着头，看着眼前的男人，用眼神表达着自己还没有消气。

"陛下，还有老师…要好好相处。"看着气氛不对，杜笃不得不无奈地再次开口，挡在了两人之间。

由于种种原因产生的不满已经在贝雷丝的心里积压有一段时间了。至于今天吵架的导火索，她在吵架的中途就已经忘得一干二净了。只记得最后她气得头晕，像一只炸了毛的猫一般向面前壮实如狮子的男人大吼道："帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德，别以为我会像其他人一样迁就你的脾气！你的政务和你床上表现一样差劲！"说罢，便摔门而去。留下了图书室里怒气未消又添了一脸错愕的帝弥托利和连连摇头的杜笃。

气愤之下，贝雷丝带着塞罗司教团护卫离开了菲尔帝亚返回加尔古玛库大修道院。

一路上纵马，秋日冷风习习，她倒是冷静了不少。两人的争吵开始在脑子里反复出现。她越想越觉得有些后悔。

作为法嘉斯神圣王国国王和赛罗司教大司教，两人自从结婚以来，因为事务繁忙经常是聚少离多。

这次从大修道院来到菲尔帝亚也是因为宗教改革的事与法嘉斯神圣王国方面协商，希望能借助王国贵族的力量推行一些制度。可是在议事厅与大大小小的贵族们连续商议了几日始终没有结果。于是贝雷丝私下里游说帝弥托利，希望至少能得到国王的支持。可帝弥托利却一直没有表态。贝雷丝顿觉自己在法嘉斯宫廷中孤立无援。

其实公正地说帝弥托利在处理政务其实相当干脆利落妥帖漂亮。只是站在她的立场来说，帝弥托利屡次三番将法嘉斯神圣王国的利益放在了放在了赛罗司教的前面，实在让她有些受伤。这本无可厚非，硬要说起来，应该是怪她自己天真，而不是对方差劲。

也不知骑马奔出了多远的距离，太阳西斜。一行人急着在天黑前赶到落脚点。于是他们选择离开了大道，抄近路走上了一条猎人常用的林荫道。结果运气不佳地撞上了数只魔石怪鸟。还好这一队都是赛罗司教团的魔道士精英。在力量悬殊的情况下还能抵挡攻势，勉力还击。

月光洒落林间之时，是帝弥托利带来了自己的专属骑士团狮子王队，和魔道士们合作击杀了剩下的怪鸟。

不过贝雷丝并不是很想立刻对帝弥托利表示感谢。她还在生气。除了气帝弥托利，还气自己失控发飙。

如果帝弥托利对她示好有诚意的话，也不是不可以就此揭过。她也会为她的一些言语道歉。

可是接下来帝弥托利的表现却让贝雷丝觉得他固执地就像一块顽石。

在帝弥托利的要求下，两人离开大道避开随从，进入了密林交谈。

"你要是想要道歉的话，现在可以说了。"贝雷丝靠着一块长满了青苔的巨石闷闷地说。

帝弥托利一脸疑惑，似乎不知道自己为什么要道歉。

贝雷丝扬起一条眉，那双平时明快清澈的眼睛里蓄满了不满，嘴也抿了起来。

"…"

帝弥托利宽大的手掌撑住了她耳边的石头，抿了抿嘴，又张了张口，似乎有些难以启齿。

"贝雷丝，你知道的，我是法嘉斯的国王…所以有些事情，我必须和你说清楚…"

他前言不搭后语，因果之间丝毫没有逻辑。

"所以？"

最后青狮低声吼了出来："我到底哪里差劲了！"

"差劲？"贝雷丝顿是觉得头大。她不觉得他差劲，可是真要让她一一解释清楚，那就是让她承认自己一时的天真和感情用事，居然希望帝弥托利能因为她而放弃自己的立场。

帝弥托利较真的性格她一直深有体会。一旦认定的事，就绝不会改变。不过，既然他问起来，贝雷丝决定最后一次试着说服他站在自己这一边。

她叹了口气，解释道："帝弥托利，我知道你的难处。不过这次不仅是事关法嘉斯，还有雷斯塔以及从前的阿德剌斯忒亚，我希望你再考虑一下。"然后她又加了一句安慰："其实你做的不错，是我说重了。"她点点头，像是自己在说服自己相信自己说的话。

帝弥托利的独眼中却流露出了一丝古怪的神色。他被手甲覆盖的大掌勾住了想要离开的贝雷丝。高大的身体很轻松地就将她困在自己和岩石之间。

"你这是做什么？"贝雷丝皱眉。难道她安慰还不够么？这个男人好像越来越难伺候了。

"我问的不是这个。"帝弥托利别扭地开口。

"那你问的什么…"贝雷丝"啊！"地似乎想起了什么。她脸上神色顿时变得和帝弥托利一样怪异。

她忘了，床上…

"…"

两人互相瞪着对方，却不知道怎么开口。

事情到了这个地步，贝雷丝对她的口不择言感到深深的后悔

"帝弥，我跟你说正事呢…而且我还在生气…"

自己说自己生气丝毫没有威胁力。帝弥托利的脸上则带着一抹不正常的红晕，混着犹豫沮丧尴尬，像是回到了士官学校时代，准备拆一份知道考得很糟糕的考试成绩单。而现在，贝雷丝就是这个成绩单，被帝弥托利捏在手里，越来越紧。

最后知道逃避不了的贝雷丝放弃了挣扎。她深吸了一口气，选择了一种不带感情的干巴巴地的语气，开始了说明。

经常前戏不足她难以承受，动作单一她觉得无聊，力气太大扭得她很疼，时间太长她快要累死了…

难以开口的事，一旦开口就越说越顺畅。贝雷丝没有注意到自己的语气已由自以为客观的说明变成了不满的控诉。

帝弥托利开始听得很认真，好像下一刻就会掏出笔记本来，仔仔细细地记上笔记。可越到后面，脸色掩不住变得越来越扭曲。看眼神就像要把眼前侃侃而谈的女人捉起来狠狠搓揉一遍。

最后帝弥托利在自己爆炸的前一刻，伸手捂住了贝雷丝的嘴，堵住了源源不断令人羞恼的话语。

"老师。"帝弥托利低下头，俯下身子贝雷丝耳边低语，声音低哑地让人害怕。"毕竟我还是你的学生。"

贝雷丝有一种不祥的预感。

"我表现不好，老师是不是应该负责到底呢。"

* * *

城堡最的顶层的卧室被壁炉里熊熊燃烧的木炭烘烤得格外温暖。蜡烛的火苗跳动着，给石壁镀上了暖黄。法嘉斯秋日冰冷的夜晚不能侵袭室内分毫。

沐浴后的贝雷丝，半靠在壁炉旁边的软榻上，全身赤裸地裹在蓬松温暖的黑白相间的皮草斗篷中。她手里晃动着酒杯，悠闲地从果盘中拈起石榴粒送入口中。被水汽蒸腾后的皮肤，如同她指尖的石榴一般，让人忍不住去采撷。

同样沐浴后仅用浴巾包裹着下半身的国王帝弥托利低着头，正忙着她往擦伤的膝盖和抓伤的大腿涂上药水，再缠上雪白的纱布。

那只受伤的腿，正被帝弥托利抱在怀里，细嫩的脚背顶着国王的胸腹。

贝雷丝半是玩笑半是勾引地用脚尖在他的结实的腹肌上揉了揉，像是在确认舒适程度。

她举着酒杯，挑眉看着帝弥托利，不放过他脸上情绪变化。

就像她所预料的那样，男人的呼吸不稳，大手捏住了她赤裸的肉感十足的大腿内侧。

"贝雷丝…"他低声抗议。

贝雷丝丝毫不为所动，用脚尖勾勒起了他肌肉的形状。直到他帮她包扎完毕，忍无可忍地膝行上榻，覆上了她的身体，将她压在身下。

一只失明的眼睛伤疤可怕，另一只则满是快要溢出的情欲。

他想要将自己埋进眼前女人的身体里，想要她的爱抚来满足自己。这一切都明明白白地写在他的脸上。

贝雷丝却伸手抵住了他的胸口，口中发出了不赞同的声音。"帝弥托利，说好了这回要听我的话。"

出了这间屋子，他是统治芙朵拉的王。而在这间屋子里，贝雷丝才是他的主人。

帝弥托利失望地停下了动作，眼中的欲望却越来越深。

她五指尖就像是专门为了撩拨心弦而生，贴在他的胸口，描绘着他胸口十字的疤痕，然后轻轻拈弄他一颗粉红的乳头，直到它变得坚硬凸起。

帝弥托利咬着牙，不满地吐息，就像是强行忍耐的坏脾气的狮子。直到贝雷丝将手中的酒杯递给他。他接过，然后仰头一饮而尽。

酒精含量不高，却如同火种点燃了不常喝酒的帝弥托利的血液，顺着血管很快燃遍了他的全身。他突然发力将他的女人连着皮草斗篷一起横抱起来，向宽敞的床上走去。

贝雷丝被稳稳地平放了下来，裹住她的斗篷已无法蔽体。帝弥托利找到了她的双唇亲吻，不让她有丝毫机会说出拒绝的话语。

贝雷丝一手勾着他的脖颈，一手则顺着他的身体一路向下，手指梳理他从下体蔓延生长的金褐的毛发，隔着浴巾蒙出了他半硬挺的分身。

即使还未完全苏醒，这样的分量已经十分惊人。当它完全从沉睡中醒来，那可怖的质量几乎每一次都会让贝雷丝感到震惊，吞下巨物的自己到底是在受刑还是享受其中。她想要驯服一只狮子并不是那么容易。即使这只狮子平时看起来温和毫无攻击性。可这一切都是假象。

他的动作一直没有任何技巧，不需要做任何事就已经有了满满的存在感。轻轻挪动就让贝雷丝的神经颤抖差点快要死掉。

和贝雷丝相反的是帝弥托利每次都很满意。自己的巨物被狭小温暖的甬道碾轧挤压，就像是无数只粘人饥渴的小手，攥紧了手心，卖力地榨取着。到最后，他甚至和可以长驱直入到贝雷丝的身体最深处，抵在孕育生命的温床。在贝雷丝有气无力的呻吟声中，播下了布雷达德家的种子。

这次贝雷丝并不打算如此狼狈地被帝弥托利控制。她要慢慢来，教一下这个没头没脑的男人到底怎样才能收敛一下自己的凶器，用技巧而不是蛮力。

帝弥托利一直是一个很好的学生，她只要稍微指点便能明白其中要领。

他照她说的，亲吻着她身上敏感的地方：圆润的耳垂，颈侧的血管，手臂内侧的嫩肉，满月般双乳的两轮，深陷的肚脐。那些纹轻柔而绵密，苍白的金发落在她的皮肤上，激起战栗的疙瘩。

最后他来到了她的最隐密的地方，熟悉而又陌生。他说不清有多少使用过此处，却似乎一直没有好好观察过。那里既是神圣如生命起始，而又淫荡如引人堕落。他从前一直莫名地避讳，担心自己会沉溺其中。法嘉斯圣神王国的国王和赛罗司教的大司教的爱应该是圣洁的，不应掺杂任何堕落的欲望。

可是事实却并不是这样，第一次的结合，他是背负无数死者的士官学校的学生，而她是出生佣兵的代课老师，违背教义，毫无圣神可言。可那又怎样。这是被女神苏谛斯赐福的婚姻，他注定和她水乳交融。

帝弥托利低头含住了她密道入口，试着用舌尖舔舐。

这样的举动让贝雷丝惊讶地叫出了声，下意识地想要合拢双腿。双膝却掌握在帝弥托利的手中。他的唇离开了她的花心，偏头亲吻她大腿根部的内侧，像是在安抚她。

贝雷丝知道帝弥托利一直对这样的事感到抗拒。她也有想要隐瞒的事，因此从未要求过他这样做过。

这是希尔凡告诉他这样做的么，还是其它人…

她咬着嘴唇，不知是否应该制止他，犹豫中却精神越来越无法集中。

她深知自己喜欢被这样对待。

曾经有人教会她去享受性的快乐而不是羞耻拘束。教会她大胆地说出自己的感受，了解自己身体的每一处能带给她快感的地方。他帮她找到了它们，然后用他的指尖唇间将他们揉搓绽放，用他的身体的箭精准地射穿，就像是黎明的日光投射在彩色玻璃窗上，碎成七彩的斑驳。

她一直想要忘记这些，那个狡猾的男人却早已在她身上打下了烙印。

一件事早就过去的事，她一直无法向帝弥托利坦白。

思绪飘忽不定，罪恶感让贝雷丝身体的温度忽热冷却，她意识到自己竟然会在这样的时刻想起其它的人，这是否是对帝弥托利的不忠？

而就在这时，自己最敏感的核心帝弥托利的口中忽然被男人坚硬的牙齿冒失地划过，神经末梢顿时激起了噼啪的火花。

身体总比思维来得诚实。冷汗中贝雷丝浑身紧绷，腰肢扭出了一个不正常的弧线，下体哆嗦着泌出大量的潮水打湿了引线，身体中的受潮的火星异常艰难地燃烧着。

这难受的高潮却远没有结束。她听见帝弥托利的声音像是从很远的地方传来。"老师，我做的好吧…"

贝雷丝恍惚中喃喃："不要了…这样不行…"

"这可不行，一切还没开始呢。"他对自己的表现似乎十分满意。"原来老师这么喜欢被舔。从前为什么不说呢。"他的用词不知为什么变得粗俗起来。独眼仔细打量着承受着花穴阵阵收缩的贝雷丝，就像是在欣赏自己的作品，然后他低头亲吻她，让她尝到了自己的蜜液淫靡的味道。

"贝雷丝…"他念着她的的名字，不可以说国王差劲。"

惩罚一般，帝弥托利的手指的刺入了她的甬道。模仿着性事的动作，深深浅浅地抽插起来。

贝雷丝呼吸变得急促。他那双长期习武的手远比唇舌粗糙。尽管有了蜜液润滑，娇嫩的壁内被摩擦，还是让她产生了不适。"太快了…别…"她的手指扣紧了他的肩头，脱口而出。

帝弥托利听了她的话，立刻放慢了速度，开始尝试用另外的方式，在她湿淋淋的甬道中摸索着。不是从前简单粗暴的抽插，而是一点点地前行，细致地触碰和感受。很快地，他就发现触碰到了一块与众不同之处，深陷在肉壁的一角。他试探地曲指轻轻按压，贝雷丝呼吸顿时一抽，只觉得一股蜜液自身体内部喷出，再次冲刷着潮湿的甬道。

"老师…你这里…"帝弥托利似乎明白了什么，湿润让他很容易地再放进一根手指。他像是用手指试图展平那处的褶皱一般，轻拢慢拈，像是在战场上找准了敌人弱点，连连进攻。

贝雷丝紧紧抓住他的手腕，连连摇头。像是既不让他收手，又不让他继续。强烈的刺激让她根本说不出话来。

"老师，你很舒服吧？嗯？"帝弥托利的独眼中浮现出了愉悦，他知道自己做得很好，"唔…老师可能也喜欢这样吧…"说着，他一手将她扶起，靠在自己肩头。

贝雷丝眼睁睁地看着他用深入她体内那只大手粗糙的拇指抵住了甬道外凸起充血的花蒂，转圈地按压。同时甬道中的软肉也被另外两根手指狠狠弹了一把。

第二次高潮来得猛烈而且绵长。她呻吟出声，甬道开始了不受控制地抽搐。身体不自觉地后仰，从帝弥托利的肩头滑倒在柔软的床上。白皙的前胸不知何时爬上了红晕，漂亮的眼睛无神地望向了床顶的帷幔，渗出了点点泪水。

帝弥托利从她的下体收回了湿漉漉的手。他将还在高潮余韵中的贝雷丝扶着坐了起来。失去了堵塞的下体，顿时流出一滩液体，打湿了床榻。他注意到了这一点，很满意自己的杰作，用额头抵住了贝雷丝的前额，一会儿唤着老师，一会儿唤着贝雷丝，又捧起她的脸颊，轻吻她的眉眼。

帝弥托利心情舒畅，就像当年学会了新枪法，迫不及待，跃跃欲试。

他带着贝雷丝的手抚摸上了他的硕大，那里硬挺滚烫，提醒贝雷丝他需要褒奖。

贝雷丝遂了他的意，俯下身去，捧起那一掌握不住一圈的枪身。伸出了舌头，试探地舔了舔如鸡蛋大小的头部的小孔渗出的液体。

帝弥托利舒服地叹了一口气，他的手在贝雷丝柔软的发丝中，下意识地拽紧了她靠近脖颈的头发，用自己的巨物在了贝雷丝的唇颊划过，留下水痕。

这样强势的举动，带起了点点屈辱感。贝雷丝却无法说话，因为她一开口，那个可怖的男根便滑进入了她的口中。她不由地握紧了那根部满青筋的粗大，努力用唾液打湿他。

男人的浓密体毛在她舔弄两颗卵蛋时搔弄着她的脸颊，她的鼻腔中充满了帝弥托利的味道。

她很熟悉他的气味。每次和帝弥托利交合，都她一直很细心做着同样的准备。用自己的唾液一点点润湿他，否则吃苦头的是她自己。

她将他含在口中，知道自己无法完全吞下它。在出现排斥的干呕前，尽量将它往喉中深入，用喉头和口腔吞咽挤压。希望能先让帝弥托利在她口中发泄一次，能让自己他进入甬道时稍微好过一些。

不过这回贝雷丝使出浑身解数舔弄吮吸，帝弥托利却一直没有像往常一样缴械。

贝雷丝被帝弥托利拉起来，重新压倒在床榻上轻吻时，为自己的将要承受之事感到一丝紧张。

"老师别怕。这回一定温柔。"

"你每次都这么说。"贝雷丝抗议。

帝弥托利轻笑，没有说话，只是低头吻了吻她的嘴唇。然后他抬起她的腿盘在自己的腰间，按住了贝雷丝的腰肢，握着自己的分身，对准了那早就泥泞不堪的花心，缓缓地沉下腰去。

贝雷丝屏着呼吸，她脸变得扭曲。下体狭窄的入口被撑开，紧绷得没有一丝缝隙。

上面的男人目不转睛地看着她，不放过她脸上每一个细微的表情。

"来…放松一些。"帝弥托利低声细语，像是在给她下着某种催眠的魔咒，"让我进去…"

或许是方才两次高潮，贝雷丝的甬道比从前柔软了不少。这回帝弥托利的进入不像以往那般如战场杀敌般咬牙切齿。

他似乎明白了贝雷丝所说的技巧。在甬道中前行时，缓缓的推入一寸，又欲擒故纵地向往退出少许，再次推入比方才更远的距离。如此反复，他竟然轻松地来到了曾经艰难奋战许久才能来到的深处。

这个过程身下的女人并没有像从前那般难受得反抗，只是有气无力地喘息，在他开始律动的时候，咬住嘴唇却咬不住哼出的娇吟。

他忽然明白为什么贝雷丝会说他差劲。现在的他也认为从前的自己的确差劲。

明明是年长于自己的老师，可身下的贝雷丝和他比起来是这么娇小，赤身裸体的地肉搏完全不是他的对手。自己轻而易举地就可以制服她。他总是惊叹于这样的鲜明的差别。

"老师…"他微喘着，窄腰连连发力，动作不停，强壮手臂撑在贝雷丝的腰侧和耳畔，不让自己重量落在贝雷丝的身上。"我觉得今晚…可以来很多次…"

贝雷丝的双腿圈在他的腰间，双臂环抱他的脖颈。她承受着帝弥托利的动作，他被顶地连连耸动。她的学生做得很好，令人难以承受的质量填满了她，饱胀得快要像是成熟几欲炸裂的石榴，带给她强烈的满足。脚趾舒服地蜷缩，她在呻吟中开口："多少次都行…"

漫长的奋战一直持续到了天蒙蒙亮起。

帝弥托利从来不会说谎，那一晚两人确实进行了很多次。他感慨自己曾经实在太古板，这一晚就像是从未接触女人的毛头小子一般，探索贝雷丝的身体每一处皮肤。他像婴孩一般吮吸着贝雷丝的双乳，将她碍事的双腿搭在自己的肩上；像交合的兽类一般从背后进入她，轻易地挤压到她喜欢位置；在她想要手脚并用想要逃离令人疯狂的高潮时，捉着她的腰将她拖回来，强行灌入自己的种子。

贝雷丝不是柔弱的女子。她承受了一夜帝弥托利的热情，轻吻间低声回应着爱语，爱抚着他因激情颤动的肩头。

"贝雷丝…你说的事我会想办法的…"

烛火早已熄灭，寝室的床榻上一片狼籍。壁炉里炭火还有余温，旁边的软榻上，两人赤裸环抱在厚厚的皮草下。

贝雷丝闻言，顿时从男人胸口抬起了头。

"那些贵族交给我处理。"帝弥托利一手轻轻捻着她的柔软的发丝，一手扶着她的臀缓缓下滑。

贝雷丝抓住了他的手。

"这样不好吧，你只需要表明态度，具体的还是我来比较好…"

"老师，我早就不是士官学校青涩的学生了。你不用事事迁就我。"他说着，脸上露出了奇特且满足的神情。"而且，我想接下来老师会忙得不可开交。"

"为什么？"贝雷丝一头雾水。

低沉的笑音在喂饱的雄狮胸腔中嗡嗡响起。"忙着考虑怎么给我生一堆孩子。"


	3. 夏之黎明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战争结束约20年后，在宗教改革艰难地推行到一半时，帝弥托利却因病去世。他去世前嘱咐贝雷丝前往邻国帕迈拉寻求帕迈拉国王库罗德的帮助。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 库罗德主场，请注意避雷。
> 
> 读《西班牙公主的生日》的时候特别喜欢王尔德的一段景物描写。虽然地理差很多，但是就是感觉就像是帕迈拉王宫会有的风景，所以有仿写这一段哦。

帕迈拉的天气一直都非常好。

空气中弥漫着香料焚烧的气息，蔷薇丛爬满的圆顶拱廊外的墙根。蜥蜴追逐着太阳的热度从阴暗的墙缝中爬出。蝴蝶抖动着翅上的金粉，为杯中如血的美酒增添华丽的味道。

对于寒冷且日照不足的菲尔帝亚，这里的阳光如金子一般奢侈。

贝雷丝每天都在阳光的亲吻下苏醒。在花园潺潺流淌的喷泉旁用餐。不用身着厚重的战甲，甚至摘掉了配搭了两年的黑色的面纱。她身上的一切都如吟游诗人的怀竖琴演奏的音乐般轻盈。

然而这一切最终会在某一时刻戛然而止。

天花板上投射着的破碎光斑在缓缓游移，她能听见时间的滴答流逝的声音。

贝雷丝早已清醒，她看着墙上华丽的挂毯却不愿意起身。直到身边男人在凌乱松软的床上翻身，健康小麦色对手掌摩挲过了她腰肢上苍白赤裸的皮肤。

"在想什么？"他闭目懒洋洋地靠在她颈窝处随口问，下巴的胡子轻扎她的锁骨。

贝雷丝没有开口。她没能组织好语言。

法嘉斯神圣王国的遗孀和帕迈拉国王的一夜云雨。是她的理智没能控制住决堤的情感。

她想起了她所爱的狮子，若不是早些年的囚禁和精神折磨摧毁了他的身体，或许他会和身边这健康活力的金鹿一样，精力充沛地打猎下棋宴会，然后在星光灿烂的夜晚轻吻她的发丝，诱惑她褪去衣衫。

她忽然不能接受他早已长眠于阴冷的地下，却嘱咐自己来到这阳光明媚的国度。

身边男人久久没听见她答话，睁开了绿色的双眸。他似乎并不在意贝雷丝的心思深重的沉思，伸头在她的唇边落下一吻。随后翻身，抓起了自己衬衫，往精瘦却肌肉结实的身体上套去。

贝雷丝被这个温暖潮湿的吻拉回了现实，有些怔怔地抚摸着自己的嘴角。

他的吻很暧昧，像是情人之间的爱意，又是亲人那般的关心。无论怎么说，这绝对不是学生对自己老师的敬爱，也不是外交上的示好。

"库罗德…"贝雷丝从床上坐了起来。

"老师，你好好收拾一下。你忘了，今天说好了要去王都周边地区看看呢。"

他用手将挡在眼前卷曲凌乱的头发拨回头顶，回过头向贝雷丝眨眼，动作和二十多年前一模一样，只是发间已有白霜，眼角已有了皱纹。

高塔上，飞龙低吟声悠长。

贝雷丝从木桶里拿出了一尾鱼喂给了其中一条看上去较温顺的雌性飞龙，然后很熟练地抓住缰绳骑了上去。

她抬头时，正好对上了骑着脾气暴躁的白色飞龙的库罗德深意目光。

"怎么了？"

"欸，我只是在想…从前老师不习惯骑龙来着。"

她确实不习惯。从前在士官学校，曾被库罗德哄骗劝诱地带着骑上了飞龙，吓得浑身僵硬却又不能在学生面前露出怯意。身后还是少年的库罗德哈哈大笑，最后还是控制着龙降落在了地面。

"从大修道院去菲尔帝亚还是骑龙或者飞马最快，"贝雷丝解释道，"所以就练起来了。"

那时为了让生病的帝弥托利好好休息，她接手不少王国的政务。再加上自己的大司教的工作和操心在大修道院读书的王储兄弟，很长一段时间不得不在加尔古玛库和菲尔帝亚两地来回奔波。

"欸？"库罗德笑了笑，"老师还真是大忙人啊。"他说着，眼底一直有的那抹温暖的金色似乎冷却了一些。他胯下那只白龙仿佛感受到了主人的情绪，烦躁地扇动着翅膀，喷着粗气，发出了低沉的长啸。

贝雷丝骑着的那条温顺的雌龙似乎受到了白龙的影响，也变得躁动不安，不受控制。她努力扯着缰绳，拍着雌龙脖颈处深灰色的泛着光泽甲片希望能够安抚她的情绪，却收效甚微，

"没用的。她是耍起了性子。"库罗德看着贝雷丝的行为，露出了饱含深意的神色，"能够安抚她的只有这条白色飓风。"说着他拍了拍自己引以为傲的坐骑。

于是那条坏脾气的雄性飞龙在库罗德的指示下靠近了雌龙相互触碰鼻子，雌龙确实渐渐平静了下来。

贝雷丝皱起了眉。虽然岁月在她身上没有留下任何痕迹，可她早就不是小女孩了。她那调皮的学生一把年纪了依旧热衷于把戏和暗示，这些本来没什么大不了的。可是她顿时因为其中的隐藏的深意而觉得烦躁不安。

在来到帕迈拉这些日子里，她似乎已经忘记了自己的使命，一味沉迷于并不该再有瓜葛之人的陪伴。就连对方都可以一眼看穿了她的心思，似乎轻易地将她拿捏得恰到好处。

这一点，让贝雷丝尤为紧张。

库罗德带她来到的是王都附近的庄园。那里搭满了一望无际的葡萄架。低矮的灌木玫瑰穿插其中。风中的花朵的芬芳比起王都的浓厚的香料气息更加轻盈。

他们坐在庄园别墅的露台上，头上是支起的遮阳帷幔。库罗德用水晶广口瓶为贝雷丝斟上了从庄园里酿造葡萄酒的橡木桶中起出储藏多年的美酒，顿时酒香四溢。

贝雷丝却依然心不在焉，她的眼睛看向那片美丽的农庄。

"你这是在浪费琼浆玉露啊，我亲爱的老师。"

身边男人斜靠榻上软枕，慵懒地摇晃着酒杯。

贝雷丝的思绪被拉了回来。与库罗德的懒散随意不同，她缓缓地在榻上坐直了身体，将酒杯放在了矮桌上，仿佛暗自下定了某种决心。

库罗德眯起了眼。

"库罗德，我到帕迈拉已经有些日子了。我在这里过得很愉快。我想也是时候讨论我带来的法嘉斯神圣王国的提案了吧。"

"所以，老师喜欢帕迈拉对么？我不介意老师长时间住下去。"库罗德的嘴角弯起，答非所问。

"帕迈拉…的气候确实比芙朵拉好很多。"贝雷丝斟酌着用词，不希望自己听上去有任何情绪化。她客观地说着，希望将自己的感情切割掉。"实在可惜，我是赛罗斯教的大司教，法嘉斯神圣王国国王的遗孀，是不可能在这里久住的。"

库罗德笑了起来，"老师，你一本正经说的那些头衔可真的是要吓坏我了。" 他的口气明显带着调侃，能拉开重弓的手在眼前晃动了一下，像是要赶走空气中那些恼人的不快。

贝雷丝心中有些焦躁，因为眼前的男人明显没将她的话放在眼里。她并不像对方吃透了她一般拿得准对方的态度。

贝雷丝故意不去理睬眼前男人的懒散随意。她相信眼前这个男人早就将提案看了无数遍，但她还是亲口向库罗德提出了法嘉斯方希望为现任的蓝贝尔国王求娶帕迈拉的公主。她强调自己作为国王的母亲以及赛罗斯教大司教，可以保证帕迈拉的利益。

库罗德听着，翠绿的眸子在艳阳的阴影下闪动。举起酒杯，呷了一口，他问："还有呢？"

她还要说什么才够？贝雷丝不免在脑中翻了个白眼。她自觉芙朵拉的提案十分合情合理帕迈拉不会不接受。可库罗德作为帕迈拉的王为什么一直拖着不愿意点头答应？

贝雷丝想起了曾经库罗德在女神塔上对她所说的话，思考着自己是不是应该提起从前的事。特别是昨天晚上刚刚和眼前这个男人发生了那样的事。她现在脑子还乱着呢。若是在和从前大修道院的那些事情搅在一起…她不知道自己能不能从中脱身。贝雷丝突然后悔自己的草率，根本就不应该和他上床。可是现在这个僵持的局面，又该如何打破。她隐隐感到自己在这次与帕迈拉的谈判中很有可能会落下风。

思忖了一番，贝雷丝还是提起从前的事情："从前在女神塔上，你说你想创造一个没有歧视和仇恨互相平等的新世界。打破帕迈拉和芙朵拉之间的屏障，这不就是你所期望的么。"

"那么你呢，贝雷丝？"库罗德似乎并不在乎她说了什么，突然反问道。

"我？"

"你想要什么？"

"当然是希望帕迈拉能与法嘉斯合作…"

"我问的是贝雷丝，不是法嘉斯神圣王国国王蓝贝尔的母亲，不是塞罗斯教大司教，更不是青狮国王帝弥托利的遗孀。"

他目光流转，烁烁地看向她，一扫刚才慵懒的氛围，就像是要将她的灵魂看穿。那双眼睛就好像是最上等的祖母绿，让贝雷丝挪不开眼。

这样的反问，这样的眼神，贝雷丝措不及防。沉默了许久，她才说出了她的愿望："我希望我的儿子们能够健康安稳地生活，不用担心那些隐藏在暗处的不怀好意之徒…"

"就像所有母亲对她子女的期待一样。"库罗德叹了一口气，似乎有些失望。

贝雷丝骤然抬头："库罗德，你离开了芙朵拉朵年，不明白那些黑暗中窥视着芙朵拉的人的可怖。帝弥和我花了很多功夫追查，却始终没有线索。他们隐蔽得太好，或许只有在动乱之时才会出现。我很担心，无法熟睡。库罗德，和你，和帕迈拉合作，我们可以借助帕迈拉的影响力，让芙朵拉不再是那个封闭的土地。给她注入新的血液，让她长久生生不息，不再有动乱发生。"

"…"

"库罗德？"

男人抬起头，将杯中琼浆一饮而尽。水晶杯被"啪"地放在了矮桌上。

虽然对方没有开口说一个字，脸色也没有什么变化，贝雷丝仍然觉出了一丝不对。

"芙朵拉的提议大体来说我没有意见。"未给贝雷丝思索的时间，库罗德开口。他的声音平静，却有一种说不出的违和。"只是有些细节还需要商议。这是为了帕迈拉的利益。"

"这是当然。"贝雷丝表示理解。

库罗德的目光在贝雷丝无名指上那圈银制蓝宝石的戒指上飞快的扫过："我的女儿和儿子来自不同的母亲。很遗憾，他们的母亲没有一位适合成为帕迈拉王妃。即使如此，她依然是我自满的公主。法嘉斯和帕迈拉联姻，她会离开她的父亲，而我也会一直思念她，寝食难安…"

"你放心，公主在芙朵拉一定会过得很好…"贝雷丝连忙道。

"你误解我的意思了，老师。"库罗德打断了她，唇边挂着一丝难以捉摸的微笑，"怎么说呢，我们帕迈拉是遵循规矩的地方。等价交换钱货两讫的风俗的依然被很好的传承着…"

他言语中划清了与芙朵拉的界限，让贝雷丝心中对他将要说的话升起了不详的预感。

只听面前男人一字一顿地开口："一个王后换一个公主。一个母亲换一个女儿。"

他凝视着她。祖母绿的眸子中带着一丝贝雷丝从未见过无法描述的神色，暗藏着炙热的狡黠，却因压抑而冰冷。他语气理所当然。就像是帕迈拉王都香料商人随意喊出价格那般，却说着让人难以想象绝简直不可能发生的事情。

脑中的血液轰然倒流，贝雷丝顿时满脸通红。她骤然从软榻上站起来，看着库罗德，难以置信。

"你在说什么啊！？"

"你是听见了的。"库罗德平静地重复，看着贝雷丝的情绪波动无动于衷。" 一个王后换一个公主。一个母亲换一个女儿。"

"你疯了！这是不可能的。我可是…"

" 法嘉斯神圣王国国王蓝贝尔的母亲，赛罗斯教大司教，青狮国王帝弥托利的遗孀。"库罗德猛然打断了她，"我当然知道。"他站起了身，盯着贝雷丝的双目。"除此之外，我还知道，国王蓝贝尔已经长大成人，赛罗斯教有还有西提斯，至于帝弥托利…"每说一句，他都向着贝雷丝压迫感十足地靠近一步，逼得贝雷丝不由自主地倒退。直到他说到帝弥托利，贝雷丝瞳孔收缩的样子，被他尽收眼底。

库罗德顿了顿，最终没有说出那句话。他挪开了目光，语气软了不少，"老师啊，你看，我向你要求的并不是不可能之事。"

贝雷丝脑子混乱如浆糊，她说不出来任何话语。这两个月来，他们两人步步试探，你来我去地进攻防守，在这一刻触了底。

库罗德抛出了一个如此奇怪且令人为难的条件。这很符合他的风格。可是让芙朵拉权力中心的贝雷丝来到帕迈拉。在这个背后，他究竟想要什么？

她从来不想将库罗德往最坏的地方去想。可是现在她脑中警铃大作，开始怀疑这是不是库罗德的一个圈套的一环。

不信任感陡然上升，贝雷丝扭头避开了库罗德试图抚摸她脸颊安抚她的手。

那只温暖的手，就这样尴尬地停在了空中。

贝雷丝望着眼前男人，他应该早就不是她熟悉的那个库罗德，可是她总会将他错认。

"你到底想要什么？"于是，在和库罗德拉开距离后，她冷冷地问，声音有些颤抖。

库罗德没有回答这个问题，他探究地看着贝雷丝。

过了半晌他才收回了目光，侧过身，将双手搭在了露台的扶手处，没有了方才的咄咄逼人。"呐，老师。你回答我，你是怎么看我的？"他眯着眼，远远地眺望着天空的云朵。"诡计多端？异族人？还是你用来疗伤的工具？"

贝雷丝愣了一下，抿唇不语。

"这就是我和帝弥托利之差。在老师眼里，他是诚实单纯，需要你，所以你照顾他陪伴他。可是你有没有想过，在你最需要帮助的时候，依赖的人不是帝弥托利，而是我。"

贝雷丝咬住了嘴唇，本就混乱的思绪变得更加混乱无章。

"老师，你这样实在是太狡猾了。"

"我不是…"贝雷丝下意识地反驳，几个字却如此苍白无力。库罗德说的都是事实。她确实对待库罗德并不公平。明明知道他对自己的感情，却还是选择了帝弥托利。但她从来没有因为库罗德是异族人就轻视他。不过这一点她知道库罗德从来就没有怀疑过。

"老师你在很多方面都很棒，剑术还有战斗的谋略。可是你其实一直都不了解我。"

"我们已经很多年没见了…"贝雷丝无言可答，只能苦涩道。

"我刚离开芙朵拉的时候，只是单纯认为自己想要的只有一个理想，所以放弃老师也不是不可以。可是我坐上了帕迈拉的王座的时候，不得不承认其实自己很羡慕帝弥，不止因为老师你陪着他。在芙朵拉他有朋友，有杜笃，菲利克斯，希尔凡他们。而我，只有我自己。"说着，库罗德忽然笑了起来，拨了拨自己的头发。"怎么说呢，作独行侠感觉真是有些帅气呢。"

"可是你不是这样的人…"贝雷丝脱口而出。她从来没有认为库罗德孤独过，在她的眼里他一直是洒脱快意，似乎没有什么事情能够让他真正失落。可是她却错了，库罗德掩饰地太好。她从未想过他也有这些在心中挥之不去的念头。"你有妻子儿女…"贝雷丝不知道自己为什么会这么说。

库罗德摇摇头笑了笑："老师或许你会认为我薄情，但是我无法欺骗自己。"

贝雷丝沉默。库罗德的坦诚让她无言以对。她作为老师或许应该教育眼前这个男人应该学会负责任。但她并不理解事情的始末，而且库罗德如今也已经是成熟可靠的一国君王，她若是像从前那样教育他，只会别扭好笑。更何况，库罗德以那样看似轻描淡写的表情说出这样的话，贝雷丝分明感觉到自己心中一软。

库罗德深吸一口气："老师啊，你还是像从前那样。可是你的学生正在渐渐老去。如果我很快也会像帝弥托利那样死去。我希望你能留下来的愿望也不是那么不可理解了吧？"

"你在说什么？什么死去？"听见死亡，贝雷丝心中一震。"…你在开玩笑吧。"

库罗德一本正经地看着她，风拂过他的衣角，他的眼中那抹绿色没有丝毫浮动。"帕迈拉的宫廷斗争，比起芙朵拉有过之无不及。"

他言中所指，让贝雷丝混乱的思维一下子变成了一片空白："你怎么会…不会…"她下意识地伸手抓住了库罗德的手臂，摸过他的胸口，上下打量他，检查他到底是哪里出了致命的伤害。

贝雷丝这样的举动让库罗德吃了一惊。他脸上隐隐出现了一丝狼狈神色，一把抓住了贝雷丝的手，无奈道："老师，你别这样…"

"难道是毒药？"贝雷丝抬头担忧地看着他。"没有解药么？"

"…"

"你真的会死去么？"

"所有人都会死去的。"库罗德扬起一条眉。

"现在不是开玩笑的时候！"贝雷丝生气地去拧他的胳膊，就像许多年前身为老师的她教育那个调皮捣蛋的金鹿学长。她下意识地就做了出来。

"痛痛痛…"

"库罗德…你为什么不早说？"失去亲人爱人的恐惧爬上了贝雷丝的心头。她控诉着眼前的男人。帝弥那样英年早逝，她难以想象这样的事情会发生在库罗德身上。怪不得他会提出这样无理的要求。这些年来他一直是孤独一人。

"这些事并不重要…"库罗德转过了头去。

贝雷丝没有说话，深吸了一口气试图恢复平静。原本混乱的大脑开始了运转。她开始踱步思考。过了好一会儿，她才开口道："你提出的要求，我现在还不能立刻答应。我需要与大臣以及教团商议。"

库罗德眨了眨眼，似乎有些难以置信。"老师你是同意了？"

贝雷丝道："我不会放任你不管。我一定会帮助你找到解药。"

库罗德眯起了双眼，"果然是老师啊。"他过了好一会儿才开口。他试探地伸手抚摸贝雷丝的脸颊，这回贝雷丝没有拒绝他。他低头亲吻她发间。

* * *

贝雷丝证实自己受骗的时候是在芙朵拉与帕迈拉联姻后的第三年。

她以芙朵拉大使的身份常驻帕迈拉差不多也有两年时间了。这两年时间，库罗德别说生病虚弱，连一声咳嗽都没有过。他时常兴致勃勃地骑上飞龙抓着贝雷丝去打猎。

贝雷丝问起解药的事，他就拿已经派人寻找传说中的珍贵草作为借口搪塞过去。

贝雷丝刚开始很担心，看库罗德毫不在意的态度，渐渐有了一丝怀疑。她的药剂学不及库罗德，所以一直没有证据。

有几次开口直接向库罗德说出自己的怀疑。库罗德的回答滴水不漏，半点话柄都抓不住。然后当天晚上，她就会被库罗尔的夜袭搞得腰酸背痛。事后想来，贝雷丝都不敢相信自己在库罗德的操纵下叫出了怎样令人羞耻的话语。

很快，贝雷丝的第三个孩子出生，是个绿色眸子的男孩。库罗德当即宣布这个孩子是帕迈拉下一任的王。

贝雷丝产后情绪却非常不好，一直担心这个孩子会和蓝贝尔兄弟一样看着父亲早逝。

"这个倒不会。"库罗德刚为他还想要一堆孩子的愿望付出行动。他满足地靠在贝雷丝的怀中喃喃："就算死亡女神亲自来索命，我也不会离开的。"

"可是解药一直没有下落…"

"啊…那个…"库罗德心不在焉。"老师，你还是忘了那个吧。"

"啊？"

"我是不会死的。"他环手搂住了贝雷丝的肩头。

"你什么意思？"贝雷丝疑心陡升，抬睫望着库罗德。

库罗德沉默了一会儿。然后他忽然起身，在自己衣服里摸索了半天。最后从暗袋中掏出了一张细细折叠得很小的被包裹在丝绒布袋中的纸条，递给了贝雷丝。

"这是什么？"贝雷丝疑惑地接过了那张陈旧的纸条，小心翼翼地展开，仅仅一瞟便被纸条上法嘉斯神圣帝国的青狮印吸引了目光。

"帝弥托利去世前寄给我的。"库罗德揉着头发，似乎有些难以开口。"老师，从前和我的事情，你一直都瞒着他。其实他一直都知道的。"

贝雷丝愣住。

"不过写信来说什么让我照顾老师，这样的话可是气坏我了！"

"…"

"…老师答应和我在一起可不能是因为帝弥托利。"

"…"

"不过，我还是答应他绝不会在老师离开前离去。在老师需要我的时候我一定倾尽所能。你看我并没有食言吧？"

"…"

"嗯…老师？"

贝雷丝抬起泪眼汪汪，"所以你根本没有中毒是吧？"

库罗德心虚，"我从来没有说过我中毒。你回忆一下，一直是老师这么认为的…"他想了想狡黠地继续道："那个…传说中的解药是我想要弄来研究研究…"

枕头直直地飞了过来，正中他脸颊。

"痛…"

"库罗德·冯·里刚，你给我马上消失！"

"嘘嘘—老师你小声点，我好不容易才把小家伙哄睡着…"

面对贝雷丝的威胁，库罗德抓着枕头，带着满脸宠溺的笑容欺身上床。


End file.
